A Supernatural Occurance
by abby86
Summary: A game of ouija turns awry when a ghost haunts Lois down. Could they solve the mystery of the unknown ghost? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the evening as Lois strode on the streets of Metropolis angrily, after she just lost her job at The Inquisitor. She tried her best to be strong and hold her tears from forming but failed. She passed a toyshop along the way and in there displayed an ouija board that looked appealing from the window. Without any hesitation, Lois walked into the shop. She needed to free her mind and thought that maybe playing the ouija board would help. She took it out from the display rack and purchased it on the spot.

Once she got in her apartment, she slammed the door shut and immediately unwrapped the ouija board, like an excited child. After it's unwrapped, she opened the box slowly and took out the board. She flipped the board open and inside of it displayed a range of numbers and alphabets with a 'yes' and 'no' wordings at each corners. Lois got more enthusiastic to play it and placed the board on the lounge. She then took out the silver coin that they prepared and placed it on the planchette.

Lois took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles before she began the game. She gently put her right index finger on the coin and softly called the spirits. "Spirits, spirits if you're there please come out". She concentrated on the coin and waited for it to move, but failed. The coin stood still on the planchette without a tiniest move. Suddenly, the wind swept through fiercely in the Talon as the windows shut giving a loud thud. Lois' heart began to beat rapidly at the sudden occurrence. The next thing she knew, goose bumps began to revolved on the surface of her arm that made her quiver.

Lois is now confused, she's not sure whether to released her finger from the coin or keep it there as she forgot to read the rules and regulations before playing the game. Without any delay, she quickly released her finger from the coin. She gave one last glance on the board as she closed it and placed it back into the box. Lois then searched for the rules and regulations sheet in the box and successfully found it. She then went over to make herself a cup of coffee. After her coffee was made, she slouched herself on the couch and diligently read the rules and regulations while sipping her coffee.

Halfway through reading it, Lois was alarmed when she heard a creaking sound from the door. She stood up to have a peek and was relieved when she saw Chloe walk in instead. "Hey, cuz" Chloe greeted her.

"Hey" replied Lois.

"What's wrong, Lo? You look like you've just seen a ghost," said Chloe as she noticed how tense Lois was.

"It's nothing," answered Lois reluctantly as she headed back to the couch. Chloe stared at her confusingly and headed towards to the lounge and prepared herself with a coffee.

"I got fired from The Inquisitor" Lois suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Chloe said in disbelief. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know. The editor hated my stories and thinks that it's not Inquisitor's material enough. They gave me several warnings about my writing but I refused to listen because I think they're missing the concept of investigative journalism," explained Lois.

"It's okay, Lo. You don't belong in The Inquisitor anyway; they're more of a tabloid than a real newspaper. I'm sure there's a better opportunity elsewhere" Chloe gave some encouragement to Lois.

"Thanks, lil cuz. Anyway, I need time to relax my mind now before hunting for another job," said Lois as she sipped her coffee.

At the corner of the lounge, Chloe spotted something and decided to have a look. "Lo, did you just purchase an ouija board?"

"Yeah, I've never played it before. So I just decided to give it a try" Lois got out from her seat and walked towards the lounge.

"So, this is your idea of relaxing your mind?" Chloe questioned with a smirk.

"What? When I was growing up in the base, I saw those soldiers playing it when they're bored but they never let me in because I'm a girl. They thought that I might freak out while playing it" said Lois irritably and rolled her eyes.

"I see that you're busy studying the rules" Chloe noticed the sheet of paper in her hand.

"Yeah, and I think I played it wrong just now" said Lois worriedly.

"Wow, you attempted to play it without reading the rules? How smart of you, Lo" said Chloe sardonically and shook her head.

Lois was annoyed by Chloe's demeanor and took the box away from her. She then placed the rules back in and kept it under her bed. "Maybe we should play in a group or something," suggested Lois.

"Are you serious? Who else are we going to play it with? Clark and Jimmy?" questioned Chloe sarcastically.

"That's a good idea, maybe we can play it here tomorrow" replied Lois excitedly.

"But.."

"It's a deal then!"

Annoyed, Chloe agreed and allowed Lois to plan it. Lois dived onto her bed and flipped her phone opened to text both Clark and Jimmy pertaining the game.

On a dark and stormy night Lois, Chloe, Clark and Jimmy gathered at the Talon after the customers had left to begin the game. Lois and Chloe set up the table by lighting candles around it just like how it's stated in the rules. Lois' then positioned the ouija board in the middle of the table. Chloe became the waitress for the day and served them all a cup of coffee.

"So, who's gonna start?" Clark asked Lois with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll start," volunteered Lois who is annoyed by Clark. Lois gently rests her index finger on the planchette, followed by Clark and Jimmy's fingers. Chloe on the other hand took out her notepad and pen. "Chlo, aren't you joining us?"

"Well, someone has to take down some notes throughout the entire game" Chloe stated.

"Fine, I'll start with the first question. Does anyone here want to talk with us?" Lois called the spirits. The four of them focused on the planchette and waited for the coin to make its first move.

"Hello?" Lois called again.

"Maybe they don't wanna play with us" Jimmy finally spoke, nervously.

"Maybe it takes time," answered Chloe. Suddenly, the coin began to move as slow as a turtle away from the planchette.

"Okay, who's moving the coin?" asked Lois surprised by the sudden movement.

"Not me" Clark and Jimmy shook their heads in unison.

"Oh crap! It's finally happening" said Lois, tensed.

The first alphabet that coin moved was the letter 'H', and then it slowly traveled to the letter 'E', 'L', 'P' and then it stopped. Chloe took down the letters one by one and it spelled 'HELP'. Before Chloe could say the word out to them, the coin continued to move to another letter. This time it moved to the letter 'M', 'E' and it stopped again.

"It says, _help me_" Chloe read it out. The four of them stared at each other puzzled not knowing what to do.

Clark then asked the spirit a question. "What's your name?"

The coin shifted again, this time it aimed to the letter 'A', 'M' and it ended at 'Y'. "Amy" Jimmy muttered, all of a sudden there's a blurred image that appeared to look like a little child running across the Talon.

"Did you guys see that?" asked a frightened Lois, pointing to the direction of the little child.

The rest of them gazed at Lois' direction and saw nothing. "I don't see anything, Lois" Clark responded. Chloe and Jimmy shook their heads in disagreement.

"Never mind, I think I'm hallucinating again," said Lois as gulped her cup of coffee, hoping that she'll get her head back in reality.

"Are you okay, Lois?" Clark asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Lois smiled nervously, but suspected that something did go wrong during the game.

"Okay, if that's the case then I'll start with the next question," volunteered Jimmy. "Amy, how can we help you?"

They waited patiently for the coin to move but it didn't this time. Shrills of a little girl suddenly filled the room, asking for help. Lois' heart jumped when she heard it and she scanned the room, hoping that she's not suffering from a delusional disorder.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked a terrified Lois.

"No!" all three said in unison.

"I swear I heard someone screaming," insisted Lois as her entire body began to quiver in fear.

"Lois, we didn't hear anything. Are you sure you're okay?" Clark inquired again but this time he used his telescopic vision and scrutinized each part of the Talon hoping that Lois might be right but found nothing.

"Maybe, we should give it a rest," suggested Chloe as she proceeded to clear the table.

"Chloe, I need to have a word with you" Clark said as he pulled Chloe by the arm gently to the corner of the room, leaving Lois and Jimmy behind. "What's up with Lois? I didn't hear or see anything while playing it"

"I don't know, Clark. She hasn't been herself lately" said Chloe clueless. "Do you think that the spirit only wants to talk to her?"

"But why Lois and not us?" Clark thought about it suspiciously.

"I don't know, Clark" shrugged Chloe.

"I think we need to give Lois some rest while we figure it out tomorrow" proposed Clark as Chloe nodded and headed back to the table.

"Lois, I think you should get some rest and we'll figure it out tomorrow," advised Clark with full of concern.

Lois stared at Clark quizzically. "So, you believe me now?"

"Well, it's possible for the spirit to only communicate with one person instead of the rest of us. Maybe, Amy felt comfortable talking to you" Clark came out with a possible theory.

"But why me? And how did you know it was Amy?" asked Lois questionably.

"It was a girl that you saw and heard, right?" confirmed Clark.

"Yeah" Lois then buried her face in her hands and heaved a sigh.

"You should rest, Lois. I'm heading off now and we'll figure something out tomorrow," said Clark as he gestured Jimmy to come with him and left the Talon.

Lois and Chloe cleaned up the Talon and headed to bed for a fresh start in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool breeze swept swiftly through Lois' apartment as she shivered under her comforter, trying her best to sleep. She couldn't help but ponder about the ghost that she saw and heard few hours ago. She then studied the apartment and searched for another sign of the ghost but was unsuccessful. She turned to the other side of the bed and found Chloe sound asleep, like a baby. She then stared blankly at the ceiling and shut her eyes to sleep.

All of a sudden, she felt a tap on her arm. She opened her eyes and found them locked between the eyes of the ghost who appeared to be a little child; her face was white as snow and her hair was long and unkempt. Lois looked over at Chloe and noticed that she had vanished from her bed. She turned back to face the ghost and found that she was gone too. Lois began to breathe heavily as sweat trickled down from her forehead; she got out from her bed and went on a quest to find Chloe.

"Chloe!" Lois called as she searched every corner of the apartment. She then tried to flick the lights on but the power was out.

"Chloe!" Lois called for the second time, but there was still no sign of her. Suddenly, the ghost appeared again and chased her from across the apartment. Lois attempted to reach for the door and twist it opened but it was stuck.

"What do you want from me?" she began to question the ghost. The ghost refused to speak but instead, she stretched out both her hands and motioned to strangled Lois' neck. The ghost used all her might to strangled Lois and left her breathless. Lois struggled and fought back but failed as the ghost had the strength of twice her size. Lois screamed for help, but couldn't because the ghost's hands was pressed against her throat and trachea making it harder to produce a sound.

"Lois, Lois!" said a familiar voice and to her surprise her apartment was bright as daylight and she saw Chloe beside her dressed in her office attire. Lois also realized that she was back in bed and it was seven o'clock in the morning.

"Oh my god, Chloe. I'm so glad to see you," said Lois as she leaped out from her bed and gave her a hug.

"What do you mean you're glad to see me? We see each other everyday." said Chloe confusingly, but returned the hug.

"Err.. I guess I was having a nightmare," said Lois as she bit her lip.

"Okay.. Do you wanna tell me about that nightmare that you just had?" inquired Chloe.

"Aren't you supposed to be ready for work?"

"Yeah, but if you want to talk about it you can come with me to The Planet." suggested Chloe.

"Fine, I'll get dressed."

Lois and Chloe were in the car on their way to Metropolis while Lois explained to Chloe about the nightmare she had last night.

"Chlo, she strangled me really hard and I thought that I was gone for good until you woke me up." Lois shared her nightmare with Chloe.

Chloe couldn't help but giggle at Lois while driving her bug. "That was some nightmare you had there, Lo."

"It's not funny, Chlo!" Lois sulkily crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay I'm just kidding" Chloe joked. "Besides, I've seen a ghost too remember?

"Oh, yeah. Gretchen the girl that cuts her wrist."

"Well, it's worse than that. She possessed me instead of haunting me and it was really traumatizing. But at least we managed to help Gretchen." said Chloe recalling the event.

"I wonder what Amy wants this time. She asked us to help her do you think we should?

"I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Yes, we got into this mess and I think we need to fix it." sighed Lois.

Once they arrived at The Daily Planet, Chloe parked her car in her usual spot and they head straight to the elevator that leads them to the basement. The elevator doors flung open to Chloe's office shared with the other interns. At her desk was a familiar face and it's none other than Jimmy Olsen.

"Good morning, Jimmy." Chloe paced towards him and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, Chloe. I got you your favorite coffee." Jimmy handed Chloe the coffee.

"Aww.. Thanks." Chloe then gave him another kiss.

"Ahem!" Lois interrupted them.

"Oh, hi Lois. What brings you here?" Jimmy noticed Lois behind Chloe.

"Well, she's hanging out with me today since she's bored at home." explained Chloe.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be working at The Inquisitor or something?"

"I got fired yesterday." Lois shrugged.

"I'm sorry to hear that." apologized Jimmy. "Why don't you come and help me do some investigations outside instead of sitting here with Chloe?"

"Sure, sounds like fun," agreed Lois as she followed Jimmy to his office. Chloe rolled her eyes out of annoyance at Jimmy's remark.

"So where are we heading to?" Lois asked curiously.

"A bandit recently escaped from prison and I'm trying to look for him. It'll make a great story if I manage to find him."

"I must say that you work harder than Chloe does."

"Thanks, are you ready to go?"

"Anytime."

Lois and Jimmy left the building and strode out to the streets of Metropolis to do their investigation. Meanwhile, at The Planet Chloe was working on her story when papers suddenly flew in disarray from her desk. To her surprise it was Clark Kent who is dressed in coat and tie.

"Clark, how many times did I tell you not barge in like that?" Chloe was irritated by Clark's sudden appearance as she got out from her seat and picked up her documents.

Clark bends down and assists Chloe to pick up the documents. "Sorry."

"Why are you dressed up like that?" Chloe raises her brows quizzically.

"I just came back from Washington from a conference with my mom."

"Oh, did you run there instead of taking the plane?"

"Yeah, it's not that far."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Did the conference end early because it's still morning?"

"No, my mom was the first speaker and I left immediately after her speech."

"May I know why?"

"Well, I'm actually looking for Lois and I couldn't find her anywhere." Clark began looking around to find any sign of her.

"Oh, well you just missed her. She's out with Jimmy doing some investigations." clarified Chloe.

"Did she just join The Planet? Because I went and inquired at The Inquisitor and they said that she's not working there anymore."

"No, well she.. um.. got fired from The Inquisitor." stuttered Chloe. "But don't worry about that she's ready to move on."

"Oh, anyway I did some research on my mom's laptop this morning on the ghost she saw last night." Clark then took out some sheets of paper from his coat and presented it to Chloe. "Apparently, The Talon had some weird things going on centuries ago."

On the research that Clark obtained, there was information about a young girl named Amy who went missing in the year 1879. She was nine years of age during that time and she resembled exactly what Lois had described. It is also stated that the search patrol during that time tried to look for her but to no avail. Chloe and Clark then gave each other a suspicious look.

"Hey, Clark. Do you remember Gretchen? The ghost that possessed me from The Talon."

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Do you think that Amy's case is similar to Gretchen's?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Clark then took out another file and showed it to Chloe.

In it was a picture of a middle age man named John Kingston. He owned a brothel in the place that is known as The Talon now. Most of the women that lived with him went missing and were never found. Soon after that, John committed suicide without an apparent reason. 'Til today no news was found about the women who vanished into thin air.

"Wow, I didn't know that researching was part of your talent too," said Chloe surprised at Clark's research ability.

"Thanks, but do you have any idea when they'll be back?"

"I'm not sure but why don't you go out there and look for them?"

"It's okay; I need to get back to Washington before my mom finds out that I went missing in action. We'll meet in The Talon tonight and share this information with them."

"Okay, I'll let them know"

Clark gave Chloe a warm smile and dashed out from the building. Chloe took the information that Clark left her with and began doing some research of her own and hoped that she could get more details on the women that went missing.


	3. Chapter 3

The skies began to growl angrily down on the earth, as the clouds got darker as if a huge downpour was coming. Clark threw the last stack of hay at the corner and rubbed his hands together after he completed his chores. Throughout the whole day, Clark couldn't help but think about the ghost that haunted Lois the night before. He believed that Amy was trying to tell Lois something and he wanted to find out as well. Shelby walked into the barn and lay down on the hay that Clark just stacked comfortably, enjoying the cool breeze. Clark went over to Shelby and began stroking his head tenderly and enjoyed the breeze with him.

It was past nine o'clock and Clark had to make a move to the Talon to meet up with the rest of gang to solve the puzzle of the mysterious ghost together. He stroked Shelby for the last time and got up. "I've got to go and meet up with the rest of them now. You stay here and take good care of the house, okay?" Clark ordered Shelby.

Shelby stared at him, took his right paw and covered both of his eyes dismissively. Clark laughed at the quirkiness of his dog and super sped out of the barn. He appeared at the Talon in less than a minute and heard a group of people bickering.

"You guys got lost in Metropolis?" said Chloe shocked at the incident that happened between Lois and Jimmy. "Jimmy, how can you not know your way around Metropolis?"

"Mr Smart guy here thinks he knows the way and led us the wrong way. We almost got beaten up by thugs again," said Lois irritably.

"Once he escaped from prison do you expect him to be still in Metropolis? He'll probably be out of the country by then."

"Wait, how did you know that a bandit escaped from prison?" questioned Chloe.

"I heard it in the news this morning and decided to find him before it was too late." Jimmy gave Lois a smirk.

"Okay, both of you better break it up." said Chloe trying to end the fight.

"What's going on?" asked Clark who stood in the Talon all along without them noticing.

"Oh, hi Clark. I didn't see you come in. The both of them are just arguing about their investigations on the bandit that escaped from prison this morning." explained Chloe. Lois and Jimmy smiled at Clark to acknowledge his presence and then gave each other evil glares.

"I heard about it in the news this morning too." said Clark.

"You see, I told you it was in the news." Jimmy happily told Lois and Chloe off.

"Whatever." Lois smirked at Jimmy and crossed her arms. Jimmy rolled his eyes and moved a few steps away from Lois.

"You two are acting really childish over some stupid bandit. Leave it to the police that's their job." said Chloe annoyed at their childish behaviour.

"I thought it'd make a good story if I managed to find him." Jimmy defended himself.

"Okay, let's forget about it and continue with our purpose here," proposed Clark.

"Chloe has shown me your findings on Amy. I must say that I'm pretty impressed," said Lois impressed.

"Thanks." Clark blushed a little but hides it with a smirk instead.

"I've tried looking up the women that went missing but I couldn't get anything," sighed Chloe.

"Chloe, if I couldn't find anything on the missing women you think you can outdo me?" said Clark sarcastically.

"No, I'm just double checking it to make sure you didn't miss anything."

"Let's move on with the programme shall we?" suggested Clark. They nodded their heads in agreement. "But first we need to open the ouija board and call Amy out."

"The board is ready." Lois pointed to where the board is placed.

"Good, and Lois when Amy appears I want you to try and talk to her. Can you do it?" asked Clark.

"Sure, I can do it," agreed Lois.

They gathered at the same table with candles lighting their surroundings. The ouija board was laid in the exact spot as the previous night. Chloe took out her notepad, just in case the ghost spelled out a word again. The three of them rested their finger on the planchette and prepared themselves for a second round.

"Amy, are you here?" Lois inquired nervously, recalling the dream she had this morning.

BOOM!

The interior lights in the Talon suddenly went off and the wind was too strong for the candles to stay alight. They were now in total darkness and their surroundings were quiet and still.

"I'm going to try and put the lights back on." Clark got up from his seat and used his x-ray vision to scan the room for the main power switch.

"It's okay, Clark. I'm going to do it since I know where the main switch is." said Lois.

"No, you stay here. I think I know where it is." Clark managed to find it near the kitchen.

He went inside the kitchen to look for a match and successfully found it in one of the drawers. He lit it up using his heat vision and used it to direct his path to the main power switch. He brought the match close to the switches and flicked each one to test whether the power would be resurrected. No matter how many times he tried to flick it the power in the Talon refused to revive. He gave up and came to a conclusion that the power in Smallville is out. He then went back to the kitchen to search for some fresh candles to brighten up the Talon for a while.

He managed to find the candles and placed one in between each of his fingers and slowly lit them up using his heat vision. He carefully walked back to the table and gently put the wax on the table's surface and rested the candles on it. Only the space where they sat is bright, the rest of the Talon is still in total darkness.

"Here are some fresh candles. I guess all of Smallville is out of electricity." Clark assumed.

"So, what do we do now? Should we go on with the game?" inquired Jimmy.

"I think we should continue with the game," suggested Chloe.

"Is it me or is it really chilly in here?" Lois rubbed her palms together.

"It's not you, I'm feeling a bit chilly too." answered Jimmy.

"That's it; I'm going over to the counter and making some coffee." Before anyone could stopped her, Lois stood up and headed towards the counter and made some coffees.

"_Lois_..." a whisper of a child could be heard echoing the Talon. Lois turned around and saw nothing.

"Amy is that you?" Lois questioned the voice. She waited for a reply but there was no response.

Lois ignored it for a moment and continued making some coffees. After she had completed her task, she brought the drinks over to them in a tray and began distributing them.

"Guys, I heard Amy just now. She knows my name." said Lois, petrified.

"What did she say?" inquired Clark.

"She just called my name and I asked her a question but she didn't respond."

"Okay, now we know that her soul is out. But let's try and see whether she's willing to answer us this time on the ouija board." suggested Clark. They nodded their heads and carried on with the game.

Before they could begin the game, Lois saw Amy who stood in between Jimmy and Chloe gesturing to come with her.

"Okay, guys she's here and she's standing in between the both of you" Lois indicated where Amy was standing. Jimmy and Chloe gasped in fear because they saw nothing standing in between them. "She's still standing there and she wants me to go with her."

"Lois, I'm coming with you," said Clark but Amy shook her head in disagreement.

"She doesn't want you to come with me." Lois got up from her seat and took a candle and prepared herself to follow Amy.

Clark managed to grab a hold of Lois' hand and rubbed it tenderly. "Take care, Lois."

Lois was surprised by his sudden action but smiled at him instead and walked away from the table. Clark made use of his x-ray vision and trailed Lois to make sure everything is fine.

Amy led Lois upstairs to her apartment and ran as if she's running late for something. Lois couldn't keep up with her and called out to her. "Amy, wait!"

Lois lost her and went inside her apartment instead and to her horror the apartment looked strangely different from every corner of the four walls. It seemed like she had stepped into a portal that led her into another dimension. The place she was in appeared as if it was in the nineteenth century. She then realized that the electricity had returned and blew her candle out.

Where her bathroom had been was a bedroom of a little girl with racks of dolls and a four feet single bed with floral motives on the comforter. Beside it was Amy sobbing and she seemed very much alive; she had nice rosy cheeks, long and silky brown hair with a beautiful white gown. Amy lifted her head up to face Lois and pleaded, "Help me..."

"What do you want me to help you with?" inquired Lois.

"From him." Amy pointed behind Lois. Lois spun around and saw nobody. She turned back and Amy disappeared.

Suddenly, she heard screams of Amy echoing outside the apartment. She quickly dashed out and called for Amy. "Amy! Amy! Where are you?"

To her surprised, the exterior of her apartment had changed too and there were more rooms. Lois looked into each of the rooms and they were all fresh and new from the nineteenth century. Lois could not locate Amy but she was able to hear her screaming around the apartment.

From across the distance, Clark emerged from the stairs and her surroundings came back to normal with the power out. With a candle gripped in his hand, Clark had an anxious look on his face when he saw Lois.

"Lois, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh my god, Clark!" cried Lois as she ran towards him and gave him a tight hug. Clark returned the hug with one arm without hesitating.

"Lois, I heard you scream from below and I wanted to know whether you're alright." said Clark, still in Lois embrace.

"Clark, you have no idea what just happened." Lois released the embrace.

"What happened?"

"Let's get down to the Talon while I'll explain it to the rest of them,"

"Sure, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Smallville."


End file.
